


The First Fight

by vivilove



Series: An Arranged Marriage [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Conversations, F/M, First Fight, Fluff, Love Confessions, Masturbation Interruptus, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “What are you doing?”His eyes fly open at her voice and her proximity. He stills his movement, stifling a yelp. He failed to close the door. She cannot have seen him where she stands but if she comes any closer, his young wife will get an eyeful.He panics. “Go away!”It’s far harsher than he’s ever spoken to her but he’s ashamed to be caught like this. He’s also terrified of what questions she may ask as she’s grown more curious the past fortnight. He’s trying so hard to protect her from his lustful urges.





	The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I was blown away by response to the first drabble of this series so I hope this one isn't too disappointing by comparison :)
> 
> For the event on Tumblr. Day 2 Prompt-Firsts

He wakes before her as he always does. He is grateful for that on such mornings. Though it’s much warmer here than in Winterfell, his wife enjoys sleeping close. He does as well.

But come morning, he regrets it in one way.

Snug under the covers, her hair is everywhere. His leg is thrown over hers as he holds her. And, his cock is pressed against her bottom, currently hard as a rock.

He deftly eases himself away from her, rises like a ghost from the bed and slips into their adjoining solar for some privacy.

Quickly unlacing the lightweight breeches he wears to bed since taking Sansa for a wife, he frees his aching cock and begins pleasuring himself.

He is embarrassed in one sense but being married to his bride who he refuses to bed until she’s not only a little older but also fully desirous of such a thing leaves him with few options if he’s not to be irritable as a hornet all day.

“What are you doing?”

His eyes fly open at her voice and her proximity. He stills his movement, stifling a yelp. He failed to close the door. She cannot have seen him where she stands but if she comes any closer, his young wife will get an eyeful.

He panics. “Go away!”

It’s far harsher than he’s ever spoken to her but he’s ashamed to be caught like this. He’s also terrified of what questions she may ask as she’s grown more curious the past fortnight. He’s trying so hard to protect her from his lustful urges.

“Is your tummy upset? You were moaning.”

“I wasn’t moaning and my stomach is fine! Must you follow me everywhere?!”

“I am only concerned. Why are you being mean?” 

“Because you’re being annoying! Can’t a man have a moment’s peace?!”

She gasps and he winces at his atrocious behavior. He’s being unpardonably cruel to his lady wife.

But before he can make amends, the door is slamming shut. She has left…and barred the door behind her.

* * *

  
“Please, Sansa.”

His hand hurts from knocking so long and he's reduced to just begging. He’s been standing here over an hour, pleading with her to let him in, to let him apologize…to let him get properly dressed.

She only relents when her maid arrives, likely not wishing for the whole keep to know of their marital discord.

Her eyes are red rimmed and the maid is quickly dismissed. He loathes himself more than he ever has. He will have to confess. The truth is all he has to give her. She has a way of getting him to talk. No one else seems to have that power over him and he knows it’s because he’s utterly in love with her now.

“Does it hurt when you wake like that?” she asks in her innocence, his sweet little wife.

“No, not like a blow or anything. It's more like an ache."

"And what you do...helps?"

"It feels nice.” He’s kept the explanation rather simple, saying when his body wishes to bed her, he takes care of that ache on his own. His wife is quite smart but she does not need explicit details of how a man fists his cock.

She looks very knowing though her cheeks turn scarlet when she whispers, "Sometimes, I feel an ache that I can help by...touching myself." _Gods be good_, he thinks as an image springs to mind. He wants to hear all about this whilst knowing it will not help him resist his urges one whit. “But if you were to bed me, you wouldn’t have to do that.”

He shrugs not sure how to answer. Sansa is a young lady and he’s found the conversation mortifying and titillating by turns and all on an empty stomach, too.

Without warning, she starts to cry. “Please, don’t cry, sweet wife. I’m sorry for how I behaved earlier. You’re not remotely annoying or…”

“I’m crying because I’m not a good wife to you.”

“You’re the very best wife.”

“If that were true, I would relieve your ache for you and…”

“There's time for all that, my love.” Her eyes widen at his words as he wipes away her tears. “May I call you that? May I call you my love?”

“Am I your love?”

He kneels before her and takes her hands in his. “Aye, you are my love. I know we have only been wed two moons but…is it too soon for me to love my wife?”

Her smile is radiant and it warms his heart as surely as she warms his bed every night. “Not too soon,” she says shyly. “Not too soon for me to love you as well.”

He dares to kiss her quite passionately, his hands cupping her face as he captures her mouth with his own. They are dressed and it is morning and his lustful urges are nothing compared to his love for her. They are young and perhaps it is early to declare it love but he is not bothered by that. This sweet blossom of young love will grow stronger. He believes it with all his heart. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, their lips still touching.

“I love you.” She giggles and pulls away as a thought occurs to her. “We’ve had our first fight.”

_I was an ass and you forgave me. There was little fighting to it_. He will not point that out right now. “Yes but we just made up, I hope.”

“We did. That was my favorite part.”

“The making up?”

“Yes…and the kissing,” she sighs before pressing her lips to his this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This little series of drabbles will have 4 or 5 parts. This one was fairly fluffy. Tomorrow's is not and turned out rather angsty. 
> 
> I do want to write a far more fleshed out multichapter story that aligns with this premise but there would be a few differences and it would begin when they are children and their betrothal is being plotted. Will I get around to writing it? Eventually :)


End file.
